1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly to a portable electronic device having a slidable keypad.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a portable electronic device such as mobile phone has a stationary keypad secured within a housing. The keypad includes a plurality of adjacent keys arranged thereon. Due to the arrangement of keys, it is awkward to press one key without contacting or pressing another adjacent key, particularly when the user holds the electronic device with only one hand to press the various keys with a thumb of one hand.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.